After a surgical operation wherein an implant is inserted in one or both breasts of a patient, there is a tendency for the implant to move or shift to an unwanted position or even distort its shape during the initial healing period which typically lasts at least about one week. To overcome this tendency, it has been a common practice to bind the breasts with an elastic bandage which encircles the chest of the post-operative patient and exerts pressure on the upper surface of the breasts and presses them towards the wearers chest. However, changing the bandage was a relative complex procedure which could not be easily accomplished by the patient or an untrained person. Also, the force with which the bandage was applied to the breast had to be carefully controlled which was somewhat difficult to manage due to the size of the chest encircling bandage.